Computers have been used for word processing for many years. Word processors are computer programs that are designed for writing documents such as letters, reports, research papers, and the like. Because word processors have been designed in view of the specific needs of these kinds of documents, word processors have not been particularly suited for note taking, which has its own special style and format.
Some software applications have been developed with note taking specifically in mind. Such applications, however, do not perform well or at all when faced with tasks typically found in the domain of a word processor. Furthermore, transferring information from such applications to a word processor or other application has been problematic and tedious. What is needed is a method and system that seamlessly integrates typical word processing functionality with note taking. Ideally, such a method and system would allow easy viewing of the information in a typical word processing format to a note taking format and vice versa.